


Runs On Batteries

by were_lemur



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's exhausted; Kaylee's still rarin' to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs On Batteries

"Insatiable!" Simon gasps, as he rolls off onto his back, and Kaylee does her best not to pout; she's happy to have him, and it's not his fault that he doesn't have the stamina that she needs (not that she's not going to work on building him up a bit) but he's exhausted and she's only just barely taken the edge off and if she knows herself (and she does) that edge is gonna be making a return trip real soon and Simon is half asleep already so what's a girl to do but open her drawer and pull out her favorite toy and that gets his attention and maybe he gets the wrong idea because his eyes open real wide and he says "what are you going to do with that" and sounds almost afraid but she laughs and says "ain't what I'm going to do with it" and hands it to him, because it's him she wants, and guides his hand, teaching all patient-like (and she wishes she got more lessons from Inara this part) but he's a good student and it's not his fault he doesn't run on batteries.


End file.
